Like an Untimely Frost
by mustardgirl1128
Summary: Remus and Tonks' last moments. Rated for one word. Drabble-ish. RLNT. For the RL May challenge. ONESHOT.:To LittleRedOne:.


A/N: Oh gosh, I was hit by this crazy plot bunny and so I decided to get this done now! For the May Challenge at the RL. Not my best…but I had to write it! Concrit much appreciated. Drabbley. Review?

Disclaimer: I don't own the plot or the prompt.

Dedication: Kelly (LittleRedOne) for being so awesome & reviewing everything I write!

* * *

_Death lies on her like an untimely frost_

_Upon the sweetest flower of all the field._

_-Romeo and Juliet, 4. 5_

* * *

"_You can't come! Don't do it—Teddy needs you, Dora. Stay here with your mum, and I'll be home before you know it."_

"_Remus…Please, I can't stay at home! I've got Sirius' blood—I can't sit here! What if Harry or—or you d-die? I'll never forgive myself!"_

"_Stay here, Dora, please!"_

"_Remus—"_

_Crack!_

* * *

He is running, not thinking, just running…

His Dora. Where is she? She wouldn't stay at home, he knows that much. He'd tried, but he knows his pleads won't be enough. She'll be with Ginny, safe in the Room of Requirement…Right?

"Remus! Duck!" a piercing, familiar voice shouts.

He does it automatically, and a jet of green light flies over his head, blowing a hole in the wall behind him.

"Dora!"

"Remus!" she runs to him and kisses him.

"You're supposed to be at your mother's! Teddy—"

"—Is perfectly safe with her, Remus. I needed to come. Don't expect me to sit at home while _you_ get to have all the fun!" She tries to smile, but there are tears in her beautiful eyes, a soft blue tonight.

"Oh, my Dora…" he kisses her again, just as he hears a mad laugh behind him.

They turn together and come face-to-face with Bellatrix Lestrange.

"My _darling_ niece and her _darling_ half-breed husband! Fancy meeting you here!" she says with another maniacal laugh.

_She's learned from her master_, he thinks.

Dora's lip curls. "Oh, look who it is! Auntie Bella, here to do what she does best!"

Bellatrix's eyes rove over her niece's appearance. She is sweating, clutching Remus' hand tightly. Her eyes have turned a dangerous-looking green, her signature I'm-not-afraid color.

She looks up at her husband, and he gives her a small smile. Then he raises his wand and shouts, "_Expelliarmus!"_

"Never!" Bella screams, suddenly flying into action. She looks over her shoulder, and Dolhov is behind her, in the shadows. He moves forward, and together, they scream, "_Crucio_!"

It misses Dora by inches, and Remus looks at her desperately. "Dora! Run! Go!"

"No," she says calmly, and then she flicks her wand and sends Dolhov flying backwards.

Bella gives a scream of rage and shoots another curse at Dora. They begin to duel, malice alive on both faces. Remus watches, transfixed, knowing that he should be doing something…anything…

Neither can seem to hit each other, and he can see Dora is becoming annoyed.

In desperation, Bella shouts, "_Avada Kedavera!"_

"You—you _bitch,_ I won't die because of you! I won't!" screams Dora, and by then Dolhov is up.

"_Crucio_!" he shouts.

He and Remus are very soon locked in battle. Dolhov cannot get a clear shot, and this is to Remus' advantage as he darts around the jets of mutli-coloured light.

"_Avada Kedavera!" _The sound rings through the hall, seeming to echo back to Remus every second.

"Dora!" he shouts. Time slows as he watches his young, beautiful, _alive_ wife hit the ground, a look of surprise and anger on her face.

"No! No, no, no! Not Dora…anyone else…" he says softly, his eyes glued to her empty face. He falls to his knees before her and, for the first time since Sirius' death, lets a tear roll down his cheek.

Bella is laughing, Dolhov is smirking, and the battle is raging, but there is a ringing in Remus' ears so that he cannot hear a thing. Only one thought is in his brain: _She's gone forever._

"Kill me now…" he chokes.

"It would be a pleasure," Bellatrix says, and then, "_Avada Kedavera!"_

But he smiles as he dies, because he'll be with her forevermore. He and Dora will be together, and that is all that matters.


End file.
